Episode 165: Johnny Billyseed
"Johnny Billyseed" was originally released on August 27, 2013. Description Now that all three of us are on North American soil - the sweetest, most fertile soil there is! - we're back (a tad late) to share all the wisdom of our travels. There ... there isn't much. Suggested Talking Points Turbotwerk, Dangerface, Larry's Fiesta Party on the House, Suits, Cigars, Making Fun, We've All Been Pregnant For Years, A Great American Legend Outline 06:48 - I will soon be moving back to college for the second time at the age of 27, will most likely be older than most of classmates and flatmates. I'm moving to a new city and that won't help anyone. Have you any advice on how to deal with the situation in terms of making friends? Like with relationships, is there an age gap that makes friendships a bit weird? -- New To Newcastle 10:43 - Y - Sent in by Ira Wray, from Yahoo Answers user True Beauty, who asks: How can I legally change my dogs name? His name is Larry I want to change it to Larry's Fiesta Party on the House (LFPH) Additional Details: or hotdog party days y/n 16:02 - I recently purchased a few suits for a new job I got that requires me to look somewhat formal. I feel classy as hell wearing them, and I want to wear them as often as possible, but my girlfriend keeps shooting me down, saying I look silly. Aside from my job, when is classy-but-modern formal wear acceptable? I'm a college student as well; would it be weird to wear a suit and tie to a college class or when I'm just hanging out on campus? -- Suit-Less In Seattle 21:20 - I am nineteen years old, and am a long-time listener to the show. I enjoy smoking a pipe or cigar from time to time, but many of my friends think it's odd for someone my age. Even some clerks at the stores I purchase these products from act like it's weird for me to buy them. Is it strange that I enjoy these things? -- Junious V 28:12 - MZ - Personal message from Brett, Shelby, Jordan, and Alyssa. Sponsored by Hulu. Sponsored by Extreme Restraints. Advertisement for Sawbones/ 36:05 - Farm Wisdom * How to kill slugs. * How to repel ants. 38:43 - Y - Sent in by Richard Chachare, from Yahoo Answers user Jennie, who asks: Why is a big chest or doing it on a bed not called a fetish but toilet time love is called a fetish? What if everyone around me also likes toilet time love like on some websites does that mean they're normal and people who need big chests or being kissed are like weird because they're different? 42:26 - Hey guys, my wife and I have finally found out she's pregnant with our first child, and we're waiting to tell my mom when we see her face to face on labor day weekend. I was wondering if you three have any tips for the grand reveal of a grandkid. -- Inducing In Indianapolis 49:18 - Y - Sent in by Robert Chachare, from Yahoo Answers user Arry, who asks: Can you get a DUI on a pair of heelys? I've heard you can get a DUI on anything but your feet (ex: boat, bike, skateboard, rollerblades, etc.) However, with heelys, you're technically on your feet, but also on wheels. What is the true legal consequence of Heely-ing under the influence? 54:24 - Housekeeping 58:11 - FY - Sent in by Steven Isaacson, from Yahoo Answers user Cooper, who asks: Is it true if you take a cops badge that there not a cop anymore and your the cop? Quotes On German Television On Turbotwerk On Cat Name-Changing On Soulja Boy's Courier Service On Making Fun On A New Great American Legend Trivia Deep Cuts * Travis mentions that Justin's cat Toby's true name was Kunta Kinte, which is a reference to the TV miniseries Roots. * Griffin calls Suit-Less In Seattle "Minkus," which is a common MBMBaM reference to Boy Meets World. References & Links Category:Episodes Category:Dogs Category:Cats Category:Extreme Restraints Category:Ira Wray Category:Farm Wisdom Category:End of MBMBaM Category:Let Me Throw This Out